The Hot Springs
by CheshireAnonymous
Summary: Alice finds Julius working hard but not getting much done so she forces him to go to the hot springs again to relax. Something unexpected, however, happens. Julius x Alice Rated M for a reason. No children, please. Smut.


**Uhm... Hello. This is my first smut so I hope it is not too bad...**

**Characters do not belong to me...**

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Julius asked, glancing at Alice again. A bright hue of red dusted on his cheeks upon seeing so much of her skin. He hoped Alice didn't notice him blushing but if she did then he could easily blame it on the springs. Yes, Alice had brought Julius back to the springs, even after their run in with the monkeys the last time the girl still insisted on bringing him here.

"You have been working very hard lately, Julius." She said. Although it seemed odd for her to think he only recently started working hard. He had always worked hard and recently had been no different, or at least to him it hasn't changed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he grumbled.

Alice pursed her lips. "Don't think I haven't noticed. I have been living with you for some time now. I notice when your work ethic changes."

"But my work ethic hasn't changed," Julius retorted. Work was work no matter how anybody looked at it.

"You take longer to fix the clocks," she pointed out.

"No I don't." he snorted.

"You seem to be distracted." She stated.

"No I don't." He lied. There was actually a great many things on his mind. First of all, the clocks that he needed to finish. Then there is how April season could end at any time and could take Alice with it. And then there is Alice. The thoughts of Alice drove him crazy. He couldn't focus on the clocks. He couldn't focus on anything except the times he had kissed her. Her lips were so soft and the kisses just felt so right. And he thought about how he would sleep in her bed and how she trusted him to not do anything. Julius couldn't figure out if it was cute or sad that Alice could trust him in a bed with her. The thought of it made him uncomfortable. When his mind would deviate to Alice during his work he knew nothing could get done. He couldn't focus anymore because of the uncomfortable feeling he would get in his trousers.

The hot springs made everything worse. She was only covered by a towel and so was he. He fidgeted as Alice relaxed into the pool of warm water. Although every muscle of hers could relax, none of his could. He was ready to leave before he did anything he would regret…

But he didn't tell Alice that. He didn't want to cut her time short because of him. He tried concentrating on something else to keep his mind off of Alice and how she was so close to him. How he could just reach out and touch her soft skin. How he wished he could kiss her soft lips. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It seems he couldn't focus on anything except Alice at all.

The girl finally opened her eyes and noticed how uncomfortable he seemed to be. He stood there awkwardly looking away from her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." he lied once more.

"Julius…" She muttered, stepping closer to him and placing one of her hands on his chest. "If you don't like coming here then you can just tell me."

"That's not it…" he whispered. His hand reached up to hers and snaked around it as his other hand was placed on her face, his thumb gently rubbing against her cheek. He pulled his face close to hers and planted his lips on hers. He just made everything even worse. Alice tried to pull herself closer to his body but Julius wouldn't have any of it. He broke the kiss and pulled himself away. The girl looked at him confused. "This is hard enough as it is…" he muttered under his breath.

"Julius," Alice whispered. She would not take it. She once more pulled herself close and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please stop." He begged. He could feel his body throbbing. How much longer could he control himself?

"What is wrong with me?" she quietly asked. Julius could feel anger boil inside of him.

"There is noth-"

"You won't even touch me." She interrupted. Julius could hear her slightly sniffle. "Am I just not attractive to you?" The man couldn't help but snap. He took Alice's wrists into one hand and took her chin in the other to make her look at him. He brushed his lips along hers before moving his mouth to her neck.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He asked into the nape of her neck. Before she could answer or even nod her head, the man pulled away the towel that was wrapped around her and tossed it to the edge of the hot spring. Alice was completely speechless as Julius nibbled at her neck. He couldn't help but pull her body closer to his, to feel her skin against his. After a few moments, Alice began to react perfectly to his actions.

"Mmmm…" She hummed slightly. He kissed her throat, feeling the vibrations of her humming through his lips. His hands cautiously moved to her chest. He most definitely did not want to scare her away if this was his chance. A slight moan escaped her lips as he gently squeezed her taut breasts. His mind was swirling as he pinched one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, pulling away to study her face as he did this. The girl bit her lip to hold in her moans.

Julius took Alice and pulled her up onto the smooth, rocky edge of the pool. His lips wrapped around her pert nipple and while he massaged her other breast. She let out a loud moan. Her moaning made it harder for Julius to hold back. He had grown hard and was ready to enter her, but was ultimately afraid. With his free hand, he began to massage the inside of her thigh. His hand moved up her thigh, closer to her womanhood. He continued groping her with one hand as he moved his other closer to where he wanted it to be.

She gasped as his fingers sunk between her womanly folds. He rubbed against her entrance wanting so badly to enter her. To grant her pleasure. To finally get rid of that nagging feeling of wanting to make her his.

Alice's mind and heart were racing. This was what she wanted… wasn't it? She wanted the man to touch her. She wanted him to do as he wanted. To claim her body and soul as his. There was a growing fear in the back of her head as his finger entered her. What if it hurt? His fingers pressed deeper inside her making her back arch. With every moan, what little self-restraint that he had left was slipping away. He latched his lips to hers and pulled his fingers out before removing the towel that clung to his hips.

"If my work ethic has changed…." The man grunted, positioning himself between her legs. The tip of his length rested just outsider her moist folds waiting for the perfect chance to enter. The girl shivered at the feeling. She felt empty and was yearning for him to fill her… but she was also afraid it would hurt. "It is because you so carelessly taunt and tease me. It's so unbearable. I can't-" he growled, unable to contain himself. He trusted forward, entering her. "I can't concentrate!"

"Aaah! J-Julius!" the girl cried out as she felt herself stretch out around his member. She was hit with a feeling of pain but also pleasure. He let out an uneven sigh as he felt himself be swallowed by her. Pleasure built up in him as he began thrusting his hips going deeper and deeper inside. His pace quickened. He ignored her gasps, moans, and whimpers and continued what he was doing, forcing himself inside her. Enjoying the extreme pleasure that filled him.

Alice clung to the surprisingly well-built man, digging her nails into his back as she bit back the pain that his movements caused. She clung to him as her very strength began to falter. Her mind was blank. Her body was going numb. She could only submit to him as he impaled her with his hard member.

"A-Alice! I-I c-can't—!" he wanted to say he couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to say that he was going to climax but the words wouldn't leave his mouth. Instead, he groaned loudly and forced himself in deep before letting go. Alice gasped as the warm fluid filled her very being. His breathing was shaky as every muscle in his body began to relax.

"I hope…" the man whispered, his cheek against the top of her head while her face was resting against his chest. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"I'm fine…" she murmured into his chest. The only feeling she felt now was soreness but was glad she was able to experience this with Julius.

Julius frowned slightly before pecking a kiss on Alice's. "Now," he sighed heavily. "I will never get any work done."


End file.
